


Addicted To That Feeling

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Angel Dust x Husk [Hazbin Hotel] (One-shots) 💙♡ [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Although nothing really happens between them, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Being addicted to what feels good and to forget about everything bad, Consensual, Drug Use, Feelings, Gay, Gentleness, Getting high, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationship, Inner sadness, Inspired by Music, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Referenced Sexual Tension, Referenced sexual assault/rape [in the past], References to Addiction, Referencing overdose, Sad, Scars, Smoking, Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Staring, Thinking for a bit (about everything in his life), Touching, fluff [at the end], in his past, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: '..the way that I am. Despite having overdosed. And ending up comatose. I don't give a damn..' '..this is my life. You're playing with now 'til the end of the night. Surrounded by fire, the passion ignites. A hit of that Heaven and Hell, a hell of a high...' ♡
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel) [mentioned], Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Angel Dust x Husk [Hazbin Hotel] (One-shots) 💙♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140050
Kudos: 13





	Addicted To That Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> 'Smoke a J for breakfast. Only thing that keeps me sane. Feeling kinda reckless. Don't you know I'm not okay? Haven't found anything strong enough. Days and nights are borderlines without your love. Cruisin' at a hundred. It doesn't even feel that fast. Adrenaline is pumping. Kinda hoping that I crash into the water. I would rather drown. 'Cause anything is better than coming, coming down. I can't get high, I can't get high, I can't get high (I can't get high). It fucking hurts, these drugs don't work, I don't know why (I don't know why). Excuse me if I overdose. It happens every time you leave. Hard as I try. I can't get high, high, high, high..' 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××
> 
> I got inspired by 'Addict', I love that song, so I decided to write this 💕 I hope that you all enjoy reading it ❤️

That night was dark, just like always. A red moon out there, which illuminated everything in a dim lighting. A bit of darkness, yet bright enough now, with that moonlight. It also lasted awhile. 

Angel Dust goes into his room. He walked in there, closing the door behind himself. He had a late night, a hell of a time during that last hour, now all he wants is to rest and be alone again. Just a bit, if that was all. Although just enough. 

He stripped himself, then he was putting on something else. Something different, comfy and warm, soft even. To wear that, to feel comfortable. Just for awhile. Now he had on a light pink, long sleeved sweater with black shorts (that are soft to the touch, there's black panties that he was wearing underneath this) and long white socks. Wearing that, instead of his usual outfit. 

Angel Dust stretched himself, relaxing his body and out of those nerves, especially cracking the bones in his back. Then he walked over to the bed. He was lying down there. His mind faded, while he was deep in thought. 

He was trapped there, still in hell. Although it wasn't all bad, he had thought. Thinking that way, it kept him from remembering it all. He had died from overdose, his death was like a peaceful sleep. Not a hellish nightmare. 

That's what he knows. He even remembered all those nights, with Cherri, how she would comfort him. Especially during long, late nights. Just like this, in that place. 

But he was alone, by himself, once again. He felt cold now, in that darkness. While he was still lying down on that bed. He closed his eyes. He cried silently, tears falling down, softly. 

Now he had almost fallen asleep. That silence and this night, it nearly felt peaceful, in a way. He was thinking for a bit, deep in those thoughts. 

Angel Dust knew that he had an inner sadness. He just decided to ignore it, act like it wasn't there. That everything was fine and he was okay. Everything's alright, in his faded mind again. He thought about it now. 

He was addicted to the feeling, that sorrow and this madness, which surrounded him. It was still his life, after all. He knows that it's bad for him, but it also felt so good, very much. It made him forget all the bad (especially when he was hurting, like when he's forced into something, that helpless feeling). Like it was fading away into nothingness, like it was no longer there and he was able to breathe again. 

That's when he snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts in his mind. He reached over and into that drawer of his nightstand as he turned around. He was lying down on his back now, still on that bed. 

Angel Dust felt comfortable there, just like this. On those soft blankets and pillows. Especially having a softness to the touch. It reminded him of Husk's fur, when he touched him. That soft, warm feeling. He remembered that, this made him feel warmer than ever. He wanted to see Husk again, although he waited for him. 

He gripped onto something, after that thought. He pulled it over to him. After it was lit with his lighter, he started smoking with it being held in between his lips, inhale and exhale. 

That feeling alone relaxed him, it's filling his lungs and once beating heart. It filled him with a sort of comfort. He smoked for a bit. He watched as that smoke surrounded him, while he was staring at the ceiling. 

If he were able to, Angel Dust would drown in that feeling. That peaceful, calming quiet. In a silent way, falling down, deeper into that bed and those soft sheets. That would be nice, he would be comfortable enough to do that. He just enjoyed that high, especially this silence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, it was all gone, but everything still felt good. So he didn't seem to mind this. Then he heard something, a noise. With a familiar, low voice of that older male. 

Husk had knocked on the door, wanting to see him. He really wanted to, secretly. 

Angel Dust smiled softly, when he heard this. He still had a smile at that, as he got out of bed. Now he was standing again. He walked over, then he even grinned. He opened that door, wanting to see Husk. Just as badly, if not more, for a bit. He got what he wanted, after awhile, it seemed like. 

"Angel.." Husk said to him, after he noticed this other male standing there. He gazed over at him, as his stare was on Angel Dust. 

"Husk..." Angel Dust said, after that. He smirked at him, watching Husk, just slightly though. He grabbed Husk's wrist, pulling him inside. After he does this, he shuts that door behind him. 

Husk had a bottle of alcohol, of some whiskey, in between his claws. He takes another long sip. Just enjoying that bitter taste. Then he puts it down on the nightstand. He was turning around, when he heard it as Angel Dust was walking over to him. 

Angel Dust did just that. He walked over to this older male, slowly but surely enough. He still had a smirk on his lips. 

He pushed him down, on the bed and on his back, getting on top of Husk. He gets even closer to him. 

Then he leaned down, over him. He kissed Husk, in a way that was full of passion. He was shutting his eyes, then he opened those unique and mismatched hues. He felt it as that older male let out a shiver. He was still smirking, especially when he had noticed that from him, this intrigued him. He kept touching Husk, still kissing him. 

Husk shivered at that. It was quiet from him. He almost purred, arching his body at this feeling. He nearly arched his back. Although he resisted it. That urge and temptation. 

He watched Angel Dust, still staring at him. Silently even, into those eyes. He actually loves them, each and every shade from that other male. That shading was nice to stare at. Those different shades, it was lovely even. But he wouldn't admit it out loud. 

Angel Dust didn't mind that. His unique shaded eyes stayed just on him. He also stared at Husk, deeply too, in a silent way. Into Husk's eyes, loving them as well. He breathed quietly, calmly. His chest was rising and falling as he's breathing. 

It appeared calm, peaceful. In that way, from this quiet, that silence between them. It's nice, just like a deep breath or a bit of sleep. 

Both of them had scars, but that was alright. It was fine, because they had this feeling. Of that, during nights, while they're together. 

Just like this, always, lately. They both knew that, not thinking about it though. They didn't seem to mind. 

They were alone together now, it's nice, especially with that silence between them. That closeness and this intimacy. It made everything feel better than usual. Than ever before, if just for a bit longer. 

Both guys kept staring at each other, they kissed passionately. They were kissing, for awhile. Just a kiss that's heated yet loving, warmly affectionate in fact. They even deepened it. Slowly even, again now. 

Angel Dust felt okay with him. When he was smoking, high or just with Husk. He was filled with happiness. He was loved by him, truly as well. He was also feeling that warmth from Husk, loving it. 

He has another smile, at that thought. That's when he gave Husk a kiss that tasted just as sweet as him. Just enough for him. 

"..Husk~" he said, when they pulled apart from that kiss, for just a second. In his own low tone of voice. 

Angel Dust closed his eyes, peacefully, while he smiled at that. At everything that felt warm, staying with him. He stayed there, in a loving embrace. 

He wasn't alone, not anymore. Just with him. With Husk, just in that warmth, feeling loved. Now more than ever. 

That's his life, addicted to it all. To everything that was bad, yet made him feel good. Especially his lover now. It's strange although different yet enough, again, to him anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'I wonder how I got by this week. I only touched you once. Lately I can't find a beat. I used to feel the rush. Started with a little bit. Now I don't know how to quit. Always feel inadequate, the same way that my daddy did. Mama told me not to try. And I should have taken her advice. And now I'm all twisted. When it's all gone, I miss it. I'll try just to do somethin'.. I'll try 'cause I got nothin'.. Nothing else that gets me through the day. 'Till I find another way. I'll try just to do somethin'.. I'll try 'cause I got nothin'.. Even if I lose again. I won't quit. I wonder how I got by this week. I only touched you once. Lately I can't find a beat. I used to feel the rush. And now I need you to feel the vibe. I need you to see the point. I need you to feel alive. I need you to fill the void...' 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××
> 
> Thanks for reading this ♥️💜♡


End file.
